Sanguis Iris Blood Rainbow
by Victoire Marie Devastia
Summary: A teenage girl keeps having the same dream every night, one that she can't help but feel like is trying to tell her something. Though she can't remember anything of her past since she turned five, one frightening day her world is turned upside down and everything she thought to be true is proven to be lies when she is attacked by strange creatures she's never seen before.


**Sanguis Iris- Prelude**

"Why mother? Why do you have to send me away? Can't I come with you?" A young girl asks.

"Because, dear, it's not safe for you here anymore. It'll be much safer where I'm sending you and you'll be able to live like a normal girl there." Her mother utters as she packs frantically.

"Why is it safer there and where are you going to go? Why do you want me to be normal so badly?" The daughter asks in a rush.

"Because people just don't understand. I'm going to stay here in order to try to convince them to see our way. If they do then I'll have you sent back to me. I want you to be normal because the world doesn't want us as we are now, they'll kill you if they find out what you are." The mother replies.

She finishes packing the bag for her daughter and begins preparing her daughter's appearance. She pulls her black hair up on top of her head and fastens a brown wig over it, then gently inserts light green contacts into both of her daughter's multicolored eyes. She dresses her in a black dress made of light but flowing material and places a kiss on top of her head.

Silently, a single tear cascades down the mother's face and into her daughter's hair, as she carefully places the rest of the hair over her daughters irregularly shaped ears. As she pulls back to look at her daughter, she feels the soldiers approaching and takes a quick glance around the room. Her daughter notices and looks up, tears in her own eyes as she prepares herself to leave her mother's side at the age of only four. The two hug for a minute then the mother hears the soldiers entering the house on the other side. The daughter quickly jumps back with her bag, behind her mother and blends into her surroundings, becoming unseen to the naked eye.

The soldiers then rush into the room, each bearing a gun, and the one leading them emerges. He's stocky, yet thin, built for stamina and endurance. He has straight elbow length black hair and deep thoughtful crimson eyes. He moves slowly towards the mother until she raises a hand and he stops.

"Lakyne, I see you've done well, managing to escape my soldiers and myself for so long. How's my daughter doing?" He asks playfully.

"How should I know Lysander? She's not here! And why do you all of a sudden care for our wellbeing after all this time?" The mother replies.

"You're lying Lakyne, I could tell from a mile away. Not only by the signs you give either, even though I haven't used my powers in a long time, I can sense her right behind you. Why don't you come on out, darling daughter of mine." He says sarcastically.

The four year old silently pokes her head out from around her mother and looks at the man that stands before her, her father. A smirk dances onto his mouth and she sees a slight glimpse of regret, no what was more like sorrow pass through his eyes. She steps around her mother and presents herself to her father.

"Look how beautiful you've become little one; you have your mother's eyes and my hair though you prefer not to show off either of them. Good choice, those things will be your downfall in this world. If you would only come with me, you wouldn't have to hide such things. You and I could both rule the world with fear and malice-"

"But what good would that do me father? I can see the way you've become. All you did was give in to your fear of the people who didn't understand us. Now you've become the person you used to be afraid of. Where's the sense in that?" The young girl yells.

"Dear Lentella, do not waste your time on this man, he lost all his sense long ago after all. Isn't that right?" The mother asks pointedly toward her husband.

"So you think. Be it as it may, today is your day to die my once stunning and intelligent wife as it is our daughter's if she refuses to come quietly with me. So I will ask you one last time will you come with me Lentella?" He asks as his expression softens.

The girl steps out in front of her mother and motions toward her father. The men around him tense but he waves them off. He steps forward toward her and leans down. The girl cups her hands around her mouth and puts it to her father's ear. She then speaks.

"I'll come with you if you can answer my one question. What is my favorite color?" She whispers softly. The father leans back and laughs heartily.

"I know what your favorite color is my darling little vampire. It's red like the color of the blood that you and your mother so readily feast upon!"

The young girl looks up and smirks as her eyes begin to glow so brightly red that all of the men can see them through the green contacts that hide her natural eyes. She laughs and the men raise their guns and back up. Her mother looks sorrowfully at her daughter's back as she begins to levitate into the air. The father tumbles onto the ground and looks up at his daughter in awe, realizing that she is much more powerful than even him or her mother.

"Wrong you fool! Red he says! Of all colors! Nay, my favorite color is not red! But it is indeed black! As black as night! The color of your soul! The color that all these soldiers shall be after they've been burned, after all you've all been playing with fire! Now it's time to for you to be burned!" She screams and then I wake to total darkness.


End file.
